


[Podfic] carol of the bells

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 days of pine and softness, Christmas, Crowley Is A Pine Tree In Sunglasses, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Holidays, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Podficlet Collection, Vignette, Walking Anxiety Attack Anthony J Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: A collection of 31 holiday-themed vignettes published daily over the month of December and telling a greater story.You can listen to the whole collection on Anchor.Alternatively, links to listen to or download the individual chapters are posted, chapter by chapter, along with the original.----This is a story by drawlight. Who has, alas, deleted his profile. :(With creative commons music bydanradu leaf.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	1. December 1st - Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak. I should not be doing this. I do not have the time, and I have soooo many other projects. I won't even be near my mic half of December.
> 
> But then, I've been charmed by the idea since I first heard it. And I've just bought a new mic to use while travelling. And this is drawlight. And these ficlets are short enough to record and edit in a lunchbreak (at least, to start with - whoever knows draw also knows that there is the odd chance of them getting longer, as time passes ...). 
> 
> So. Well. Anyway. Here I am, giving in to temptation.

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-1-Mistletoe-e9a15e)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-2/36342548-44100-2-a03902a57ec11.m4a)


	2. December 2nd - Snow

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-2-Snow-e9a15l)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-2/36342554-44100-2-8c09885b4519d.m4a)


	3. December 3rd - Nutcracker

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-3-Nutcracker-e9b51j)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-4/36590427-44100-2-d32cad2efb209.m4a)


	4. December 4th - Cranberry

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-4-Cranberry-e9bvtp)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-5/36773070-44100-2-156dec36e9d54.m4a)


	5. December 5th - Fire

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-5-Fire-e9d0af)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-7/37005615-44100-2-96d42c974beed.m4a)


	6. December 6th - Sleigh Bells

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-6-Sleigh-Bells-e9ev9t)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-10/37836165-44100-2-d26aa15e3451e.m4a)


	7. December 7th - Silent Night

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-7-Silent-Night-e9fm9l)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-11/38106437-44100-2-3e3d0d7370d68.m4a)


	8. December 8th - Choir

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-8-Choir-e9ha4t)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-14/38675149-44100-2-c451b002bc65f.m4a)


	9. December 9th - Chestnuts

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-9-Chestnuts-e9hapl)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-14/38691013-44100-2-2bb3d159a2e26.m4a)


	10. December 10th - Silver and gold

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-10-Silver-and-gold-e9id7o)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-16/38997455-44100-2-78eaffe01f55.m4a)


	11. December 11th - Pine

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-11-Pine-e9j5s4)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-17/39207680-44100-2-8f8b94d0bb888.m4a)


	12. December 12th - Caroling

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-12-Caroling-e9k1t1)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-18/39465961-44100-2-40ac74f998012.m4a)


	13. December 13th - Wrapping Paper

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-13-Wrapping-Paper-e9mbja)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-11-20/39950618-44100-2-074ab6411c48.m4a)


	14. December 24th - Wish

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-14-Wish-ea0kd0)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-0-5/42113742-44100-2-c848ce41d6ea9.m4a)


	15. December 25th - Love

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-the-bells-15-Love-ea1ood)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-0-7/42436241-44100-2-653b49826125.m4a)


	16. December 31st - Auld Lang Syne

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/carol-of-hte-bells-16-Auld-Lang-Syne-ea1tn1)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-0-7/42471607-44100-2-0971851f7b75c.m4a)

**Author's Note:**

> I did say I'd catch up. I did. I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
